The Four Red-heads
by Meadow Melody
Summary: Alice Liddel left wonderland pregnant with quadruplets 2 boys ,2 girls. Watch as they unravel and re-walk their mother's time in wonderland, and meet their father ,who is none other than, joker! Rated M for for cuss words. Alice X Joker, White Liddel X Faceless, Black Liddel X Faceless, Kuro X Ace, Shiiro X Boris.
1. The Red-Heads Profile

**Kuro Liddel.**

**Gender: Female.**

**Mom: Alice Liddel (Alive).**

**Dad: Joker (Alive).**

**Favorite Food: Spicy things.**

**Least Favorite Food: Sweets.**

**Hair Color: Red.**

**Eye Color: Left Eye Teal. Right Eye Red.**

**Favorite Things To Do: Cuss.**

**Least Favorite Things To Do: Smile.**

**Favorite Places: Prisons.**

**Least Favorite Places: Circus.**

**Fear: None.**

**Home: Liddel Residence.**

**Age: 16.**

**Siblings: Shiiro Liddel (Female), Black Liddel (Male), And White Liddel (Male).**

**Shiiro Liddel.**

**Gender: Female**

**Mom: Alice Liddel (Alive).**

**Dad: Joker (Alive).**

**Favorite Foods: Sweets.**

**Least Favorite Foods: Spicy Things.**

**Hair Color: Red.**

**Eye Color: Left Eye Teal. Right Eye Red.**

**Favorite Things To Do: Smile.**

**Least Favorite Things To Do: Cuss.**

**Favorite Places: Circus.**

**Least Favorite Places: Prison.**

**Fear: None.**

**Home: Liddel Residence.**

**Age: 16.**

**Siblings: Kuro Liddel (Female), Black Liddel (Male), White Liddel (Male).**

**Black Liddel.**

**Gender: Male.**

**The Rest: Same As Kuro.**

**White Liddel.**

**Gender: Male.**

**The Rest: The Same As Shiiro.**


	2. The Red-Heads Arrival In Wonderland

**NO ONE P.O.V.**

"Ah! Ah! I'm f****** bored!" Said Kuro Liddel.

"Ah ,Ah! It's un-lady like to cuss." Said White Liddel. (P.S. I made White and Black look like joker their looks are exactly like him except the teal left eye.)

"I say we just let her f****** cuss her f******* a** off." Said Black Liddel.

"I think White's right." Said Shiiro Liddel.

"Shut the f*** up you d*** goody f****** two shoes!" Shouted Black and Kuro together.

"HEY!" Their mother ,Alice Liddel, shouted. "Don't pick on your sister!"

"Yes ma'am!" Said the cussing two of the quadruplets.

"Good! Do you guys wanna play cards?" Their mother asked.

"YEAH! WE'LL BEAT YOU AGAIN!" They all shouted in unison.

"HaHaHa! Just like your father!" She exclaimed. " Okay stay here i'll be back with cards." As their mother was out of earshot they all said at the same time.

"I'm tired!"

"Let's take a short nap shall we?" Asked White.

"Good idea!" The rest responded to their siblings question. Soon they were all under the tree closing their eyes falling into a deep sleep.

"Hey! You two girls! Wake up! You're supposed to chase me!" Said an unknown voice. At the words 'You two girls' Shiiro and Kuro woke up.

"What the h***? Is that what I f****** think it is?" Questioned Kuro.

"It is sister!" Said Shiiro answering her sister's question.

"A talking rabbit!" They shouted in unison.

"Is their something wrong with me being a rabbit?" The little rabbit asked.

"No! No! It's just...you talk!"

"Yeah! What kind of f****** rabbit f****** talks!"

"Me!" He responded.

"I can f****** see that dumba**."

"It's probably a dream Kuro!"

"Then f****** explain why we're f****** sharing a f******* dream f***t***."

"Good point. But this just has to be a dream! Rabbits don't talk! Maybe it's a sibling thing!"

"Then what about White and Black dumb a**?"

"I don't know! Maybe it only works with girl siblings!"

"U-Um." Said the little rabbit nervous about getting dragged into an argument that could possibly end his life.

"WHAT?" They shouted at him in unison.

"EEP!" The rabbit coward in fear. "U-Um. My name is Peter White. And you're supposed to chase me."

"HUH?" Shouted Kuro causing the little thing to flinch back in fear. "What the f***? You're f****** d*** lucky that I didn't already cut you the f*** up and give you to the d*** f****** dogs you b******! No f****** way am I going to f****** follow you wherever you're f****** going! Got that you f****** b******?"

"Without the violence and cussing in her sentence she's right. Why should we follow you? For all we know you could be a pedophile who likes kids like us."

"I see. Well then I have no choice do I?"

"What the f*** do y-" Kuro was cut off by a blind light that burned her eyes. The next thing she new she was being by a man with white red eyes, short white hair, and rabbit ears. wait. RABBIT EARS? "What the h***? You a f****** mutant or something?"

"Mutant? What's that?" He asked confused.

"Someone who has animal parts or other unhumanly things on their bodies."

"I see. But I am no mutant I assure you. I am simply a rabbit who can look like a man."

"I see!"

"What the h*** are you so relaxed for?"

"BROTHERS!" The girls shouted at the same time. The boys opened their eyes just in time to see their sisters be dragged off into a gigantic hole.

"SISTERS!" They shouted at the same time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ SEVERAL MINUTES AFTER THE FALL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**KURO'S P.O.V.**

"Where the h*** am I?" I said out-loud.

"That's a colorful language you got there." said a voice I didn't recognize I turned around to see a boy with punk clothes and punk hair and cat ears and a tail. Wait. CAT EARS AND A TAIL? "What the f***? You're a cat!"

"Why yes I am. The name's Boris. What's yours?" Boris asked as he held out his hand. I took it and shook it.

"The names' Kuro. Kuro Liddell." When I said my last name his eyes went as wide as dinner plates and his jaw dropped. "You might want to close that before you catch flies." He shook his head and closed his mouth.

"You wouldn't happen to know Alice Liddell would you?"

"Of course I f****** know her! I am her daughter after all." His mouth dropped again and his eyes went wider.

"D-D-D-DAUGHTER! ALICE HAS A DAUGHTER?!" He asked while screaming.

"Yeah. She also has another daughter and two f****** sons." With my last word he fainted.

"What the f***'s wrong with him ,and how the h*** did he know my mother?"

**SHIIRO'S P.O.V.**

When I woke up I found myself in front of a pair of gates. 'where am I?' I thought.

"Hey big sister do you have business at the mansion?" Two identical choices behind me asked. I turned around to face two identical twins. The only difference between them was their eye and clothes color.

"Um. Could you tell me where I am?" I asked politely.

"You're at-" The red one started.

"Hatter mansion." The blue one finished. 'Whoa, These two are really in sync! What's hatter mansion? Where's hatter mansion?'

"Big sister are you a spy?" They asked in unison. 'Whoa! And I thought white and I where in sync! Wait spy?'

"Well doesn't really matter!" They said. 'What?'

"You don't look like a bad guy big sister but-" The blue one began getting in a fighting into a fighting position.

"Looks can be deceiving!" Finished the red one getting into a fighting position too.

"And we get rid of bad guys!" They finished together.

"Hey! You brats what are you doing?" An unknown voice said. I turned around to see a tall man with... ** HARE EARS!**

'Must. Resist. Urge. To. Squeeze.' I kept thinking.

"We're gonna kill an intruder stupid chickie rabbit!" The blue one said.

"Intruder? You mean that girl?" He asked Pointing to me.

"Of course! Who else is their?" The red one said sarcastically.

"Shut up! Oi! Who the h*** are you?" He asked Pointing a gun at my neck.

"S-Shiiro. Shiio Liddell." When I finished saying my name his and the twins eyes widened.

"Liddell? Do you know Alice Liddell?" He asked lowering his gun.

"Yes. I'm her daughter." His mouth dropped.

"D-Daughter? Alice has a daughter?"

"Yes , two actually and she also has two sons." They all fainted when I was done talking.

"Are they okay? And how do they know mother?"

**WHITE'S P.O.V.**

When I woke up I found myself in a circus tent I could hear the yelling of a voice all to similar to my own at first I thought it was black but quickly got over that that when the voice said please. Who was this voice? I looked over at it and saw a jester who looked exactly like me but with an eyepatch over his left eye.. As soon as I got a good look at the face guess what I did? I did something really heroic! I fainted!

**WHITE JOKER P.O.V.**

I wasn't really having a good or bad day that day. It was just boring since Alice wasn't here anymore. I was about to go to my room when I felt a tug on my sleeve. I looked down to see two jester children.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"There's a man passed out on the floor!" The girl jester said.

"Then bring me to him."

"Also he has a face!" Said the boy jester.

"So he's a role-holder hmm?"

"HE LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE YOU!" They shouted at the same time.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. White's plan

**WHITE JOKER P.O.V.**

"Someone who looks exactly like me? Isn't it just joker then?" I asked

"No! He's dressed differently, shorter, and scrawny. Plus you know the warden never sleeps on duty." The girl jester said. She was right my counter-part never slept on duty and now he barely ever slept since Alice was gone. Alice. She's been gone a year I remember how she cried and kept telling us how she loved us and she would be back as soon as she could find a way back in wonderland.

"Uh. Take me to him!" I ordered. They showed me the boy and quickly scurried away. They were right he had the same face as me but just the face and hair he looked alot scrawnier and was dressed in black pants, with several pockets and red outlining. And a white t-shirt with a red circle in the middle and red shirt sleeves.

**"What the fuck is this?" ** Asked the mask at my waist.

"What?" I asked

**"I just found a boy who looks exactly like us!" ** Slowly the circus started to turn into the prison. I turned to see joker carrying the boy said boy by the collar of his shirt while he kicked and screamed protests and, what seemed to be, every cuss word in the English language. He was wearing the same thing as the one over here but it was black instead of white.

"Get the fuck of me old man!" The boy yelled.

"Who the fuck are you calling old man, little boy?!" My counterpart yelled.

"Who the hell are you calling little boy, old man?!" The boy yelled back. Both seemed to be glaring holes into the other.

"Um. Joker I think we have bigger problems to deal with." I said and he looked at me confused until he saw the unconscious boy laying on the ground in front of me. The other boy noticed the man's silence then followed his gaze.

"Dear god White!" The boy yelled struggling even more to get out of jokers grip on his shirt.

"White?" I asked. _'Why did this kid have to say white of all things?!'_

"Yes White dumbass! White get the fuck up! Don't you dare fucking die on me! I swear to god that if you don't wake the fuck up right fucking now i'll fucking kill you!" The boy yelled.

"White? That's a weird name." I said.

"Hell if I care! White James Liddell get the fuck up!"

I froze

And froze

I finally turned to see Joker looking frozen as well.

**BLACK JOKER'S P.O.V.**

WHAT THE HELL?!

**"L_I_D_D_E_L_L_?_" **Joker and I questioned at the same time. "_**D**_**o**_** Y**_**o**_**u**_** k_n_o_w_ A_l_i_c_e_ l_i_d_d_e_l_l_?"**

The brat paused, looked at me, then asked. "How the hell do you know my mother?"

Everything was silent.

I turned to see joker as pale as snow.

Then everything went black.

**BLACK'S P.O.V.**

The guy holding me fainted, so obviously his grip on me loosened. I ran over to White to see that he was still breathing. So I did the only thing that ever woke him up.

SLAP!

I slapped him.

He instantly screamed, jumped up, and started holding his cheek.

"Oh my goodness that hurt." He mumbled under his breath. "What was that for?!"

"You wouldn't fucking wake up." I answered casually.

SLAP!

"What the fuck?!" I shouted holding my cheek.

"Payback." He answered with a smirk. He looked at that warden fucker then to the circus freak. "Where are we?"

"How the hell should I know?" I, rhetorically, asked. "I remember chasing after that weird kidnapper, everything went black, then we're here."

"Strange. Is this wonderland?" He asked the jester.

"Y-Yes. So Alice told you about wonderland?" He asked looking sad. Wonderland? Oh yeah those stories. Weren't those just stories? Guess not. If this is wonderland and this is the prison. Then they must be Joker. If they're Joker That means their-

"D-" I started but was cut off. I looked down to see a hand over my mouth. I looked up to see it's White's hand. I sent him an aggravated, annoyed, and questioning stare.

"You'll see brother be patient." He said with a huge grin. A shiver went shiver my spine. I hated that smile. That smile meant he was planning something. And whatever that something is, is not good. Better go along with whatever it was. I slowly nodded my head. "Now can you treasure us to clover tower? I have an announcement to make." White said.

"Sure. Just let me get my counterpart." He grabbed the warden by his collar and we walked off.

**To be continued...**

**Me: I hoped you enjoyed and please review!**

**Kuro: Yeah fuckin review goddammit.**

**Shiiro: Review please.**


End file.
